Oiroke no Jutsu: New Era
by chasingWindBlades
Summary: Konohamaru teaches Boruto his father's best techniques


Synopsis: Konohamaru teaches Boruto the most scandalous ninjutsu style in the history of Konoha.

Disclaimer: I don't own nor claim ownership of the characters in Boruto/Naruto

Chapter 1 - A person who shouldn't find out

Konohamaru was walking around Konohagakure at an easy pace. Reporting good news of a recently concluded mission got him in high spirits. Normally, this would make anyone happy, but all the more when the person you're reporting to is your lifetime idol and big brother.

~Two hours ago~

"Hokage-sama, the mission was overall successful. While a small portion of the shipment was slightly damaged, the rogue shinobi were dealt with so there shouldn't be any more incidents related t them, -kore".

"Good work Konohamaru, but aren't you overdoing it?"

"What are you talking about, nii-chan? I'm perfectly fine!"

Groaning a bit at how his foster brother would even think of hiding his injuries from him, the seventh Hokage stood up and approached the Jonin, quickly taking hold of his back as well as his left arm.

"Ow, oww! Nii-chan what are you doing!, -kore"

"What are YOU doing trying to hide this from me, Konohamaru. I'm not just the Hokage, I'm your brother -dattebayo! No matter how good the outcome of a mission is, what matters more is the condition you come back in."

With that, he got a week off to recuperate. With strict orders to lay off any strenuous activity while he was injured.

"Hmm, what to do, maybe I'll just go to the hot springs for a couple of days."

~The next day~

Konohamaru arrived at the hot spring bright and early. It was the off-season so there were hardly any visitors there, but there was a certain teacher that he noticed relaxing in one of the springs as he came in. Having that spectacled teacher there gave Konohamaru some ideas.

"Hmm, with him here, might as well do some things for old time's sake."

Ebisu was enjoying his last day at the hot springs, he would be checking out today to go to an educator's meeting at the Land of the Waves at Iruka's request. He found his whole trip to be relaxing at the very least. But in this last dip, he felt a bit unnerved, as if he was being watched. Unfortunate for him, he did not see the incoming guest who had a mischievous grin on his face. Nor did he notice said guest sneaking within striking distance once he got changed.

"Oh E-bi-su-se-n-se-i" said a sultry, sexy voice behind Ebisu. The special Jonin was a bit surprised but remained calm. He wasn't too surprised, many of the springs here were for both men and women. His rationalizations, however, took away from some of his awareness since he didn't notice a distinct "POOF" of someone using a henge-no-jutsu.

He also didn't expect that when he turned around he would be brushing against the breasts of a quite well endowed brunette who was pushing her breasts against his body.

"HOWAAAAOOOHHH!!!" screamed Ebisu, nose bleeding heavily as he shot up and out of the hot spring and falling head first back into the water. It was at this point that Konohamaru dispelled the technique and popped back into his normal, albeit laughing hilariously self.

"How about that!" in between laughs, "you haven't changed a bit, Ebisu-sensei!"

"KO-NO-HA-MA-RU!!!"

"Easy sensei, I made sure there was no one else watching when I did that. But still, your reaction was great!"

"Why you little... well, I guess I shouldn't call you little brat anymore. Brat will do."

With that, Ebisu and Konohamaru settled into a bit of catching-up, with the sensei noting that no matter how built he gets, Konohamaru shouldn't forget to take care of himself, seeing the bruises on the younger man's body.

After his former sensei checked out, Konohamaru was left alone in the resort, or so it seemed. Later that night, while he was out leaning out of the second floor balcony, a small figure approached him.

"There you are, nii-chan"

"Eh? Why are you here, Boruto?"

"I was accompanying Shikamaru-jii-san and he left me here for a couple of days while he finished up his business nearby. Said it was too confidential to get me involved."

"Well then, you could keep your nii-chan company then! -kore"

"Sure! But there's also something I want to ask you since you're already here."

"What would that be?"

"What was that technique you used to knock out..."

Konohamaru didn't even hear the rest of the question. He already knew. Someone saw him use that jutsu. Normally he wouldn't mind. But of all the people that would see him, it had to be that person's son...

"Which technique might you be referring to, Boruto? I've sparred with Ebisu-sensei quite a lot of times you see..."

"Don't play dumb with me nii-chan, you're not my loser dad. What was that technique that made Ebisu-sensei bleed heavily and knock him out into the water?"

"Well, that really isn't something that someone of your age should really be interested into right now."

"Konohamaru nii-chan, you taught me a class A jutsu already. I doubt that technique you used would be any more dangerous."

"I really don't think you should..."

"Try me."

Konohamaru knew there was going to be no stopping Boruto so he gave in, reluctantly."

"Well, you see, that techinique is called the..."

"The what? Stop murmuring nii-chan."

"The oiroke-no-jutsu."

"Sexy technique? Who the hell names a technique like that? It's so lame."

"It was invented by your dad actually. And it's a pretty potent ninjutsu that beat the third Hokage back in the day."

"Show me."

"It was a technique developed by your fa... eh? You want me to show you? -kore"

Konohamaru gulped and thought about what was currently happening but he couldn't. All he could think about was the near future where two members of the Uzumaki household would murder him for what he was exposing their son to.


End file.
